


may all your days be merry and bright

by coldwinterrose



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose/pseuds/coldwinterrose
Summary: It’s the first Christmas Bucky has felt up to celebrating in the 21st century, made even more special because it's also the first one he has the chance to celebrate with Steve.





	may all your days be merry and bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/gifts).



> So, I know this is a Christmas fic being written a week after Christmas, but I have a good reason! My friend signed up for a secret santa but hasn't received anything, and since she deserves all the things, I decided to write one for her. 
> 
> Huge, huge thanks to [mortenavida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida) for the insanely quick beta read. I can't begin to express how much I appreciate it!

Bucky took a deep breath as he took in the space around him. A small tree was set up with lights and baubles, a beautiful angel gracing the top, all generously supplied to him by Natasha since Christmas wasn't exactly a thing in Wakanda. A turkey and all the trimmings were weighing down the small table, and cider was chilling in the fridge. All that was missing was Steve. 

Steve, who had no idea Bucky was even out of cryo. It had been his decision not to tell him. He'd wanted to be better, _whole_ , before facing Steve. It had been the same reason he'd stayed away before. It had been a long, hard couple months of therapy, figuring out medication doses, and adjusting to life without the metal arm, but he was now more himself then he'd been before the War, before Hydra had gotten his claws and twisted him into a ghost, a monster. He was as ready to see him as he would ever be. 

And what better time to surprise Steve than Christmas? 

A small chime signaled a message from Natasha, letting him know that Steve was a few minutes away. He took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. Would Steve even want to see him? What if he was mad about everything that had happened in Siberia? Did he feel that he was the cause for Steve and his friends to be fugitives on the run? 

Before his thoughts could completely spiral out of control, footsteps sounded from outside, followed by a knock. Swallowing his nerves, he walked over and opened the door. "Hey, Stevie. Merry Christmas." 

Steve's mouth dropped and tears instantly sprang to his eyes. "Bucky? Wha… how… I thought you were still…" 

"Not for a couple months, now. Sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to be sure it was safe." To be sure _he_ was safe. 

"Bucky, you son of a bitch," was all Steve managed to get out before pulling him into a crushing hug. "I love you so much." 

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve, holding him just as tightly. "I love you too, Stevie." 

They stood like that for a few minutes, both reluctant to let go of the other, until the sound of Steve's stomach reminded Bucky of the food waiting to be eaten. 

"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry." 

Steve's eyes widened as he took in the feast before them. "Wait, did you cook this?" 

"Yep. Told you I'd give you a feast fit for a king one day, didn't I?" 

Steve gasped. "You remembered that?" 

Bucky nodded. "A lot of it is still fuzzy, but it's been coming back to me slowly. Now come on, food's getting cold." 

Steve opened his mouth, but possibly sensing that Bucky did not want to talk about it, shut it quickly and followed Bucky into the kitchen. He made to help, but Bucky just shook his head and pointed him to the table. 

"Nope. You sit, let me get things ready." For once, Steve gave in without an argument and took a seat. 

Having only one arm had taken quite some time to get used to, but Bucky was finally getting the hang of it, gathering up silverware and plates with ease, placing it down before going back to get the cider. 

They tucked in, Steve expressing shock at how good the food turned out. Bucky had been more than a little offended at first before Steve explained that, before, Bucky had somehow managed to burn _water_. 

"That's not possible," Bucky had protested. 

"You know, I said the same thing that at the time. But you managed it." 

"What was I trying to cook?" 

"Soup. It was the first time I'd gotten really sick after my ma died, and you tried to make the soup she'd made whenever I got sick. I still don't know why you tried to boil the water before putting the vegetables in, but you did." 

"Well, I'm happy to hear I've improved a little since," Bucky smiled, proud and a little pleased that his past self wasn't totally perfect. 

"More than a little. This really is great, Buck, thank you so much for this. All of this. And the decorations as well, they're beautiful. How did you pull this off, anyway?" 

"Natasha." 

"Of course. Why am I not surprised. She did seem extra invested in what I was wearing. I was just going to show up here in my suit, but she stopped me and forced me into this." 

"Remind me to thank her," Bucky said, fully meaning it. Steve was wearing a white button down and dark pants, and he looked amazing in them. He wouldn't have put it passed Natasha to have gotten it tailor-made since it fit Steve like a glove. 

Steve looked down, a blush painting his cheeks a beautiful shade of pink he hadn't seen in far, far too long. He had to resist the urge to cup that cheek and pull Steve into a kiss. The only thing stopping him was not being sure of his welcome, and he didn't want to push things too far, too fast. This wasn't something he was willing to rush, and if he never got to have that with Steve again, that would be fine too. This was more than enough. 

* * *

Eventually, their plates were empty and their stomachs full as Bucky showed Steve into the main room. The twinkling lights from the tree and the glow from the fire cheerfully crackling in the fireplace filled the room with soft, warm light. They settled down in front of the fire, on the cushions Bucky had placed on the floor earlier in the evening. 

Bucky cleared his throat as he leaned over to grab the lone gift that had been placed under the tree. "I know you don't like getting gifts. Or, I remember that, anyway. But, this is something I want you to have," he said as he handed the small package over. "So, please, before you say anything, just open it?" 

Steve raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he took the gift from Bucky's hand and unwrapped it to reveal the journal that had been placed inside. He opened it and read a few words before he looked up, shock clear in his eyes. "Bucky, are you sure you want me to have this? This… this is—" 

"The journal I kept when I came out of cryo, I know. I didn't realize until I was halfway through, but I was writing it to you. So yes, I want you to have it." 

"Bucky… I…. Thank you. I… I don't have—" 

Bucky gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry about it, Stevie. Just you being here, that's more than enough." 

Steve gently put the book back in its box and scooted over until he was almost pressed into Bucky's side. "What I was going to say is I don't have anything to give you except this," he said as he placed a hand on Bucky's cheek, giving plenty of time for him to pull back or say no. 

But saying no was the last thing Bucky wanted to do, as he closed the last few inches and his lips touched Steve's for the first time in seventy years. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it was the best kiss he'd ever had in his life as far as Bucky was concerned. 

"Was that okay?" Steve asked as the pulled back, concern showing clear on his face. 

Bucky gave a soft smile and pulled Steve back in. "More than okay, it was perfect," he said before pressing his lips to Steve's once more. After a few minutes of gentle kissing, he pulled back and whispered, "Merry Christmas. I love you, Stevie." 

"Merry Christmas. I love you, too, Buck." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
